The Thing About Love
by dont-mock-my-pen-name
Summary: It is a story about team 7 and friends their love lifes and trials mainly NARUHINA, but with sasusaku, Neijiten, TemaShika, and sai and ino, sasuke is back sakura is happy naruto and hinata are in love what could possibly go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic please R&R, oh and i don't own Naruto, sob**

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey old man" the blond spiky haired boy yelled "more Ramen"

The old man smiled and went to work.

"Itei" he herd the screech behind him to see Naruto nursing his now swelling head and his pink haired friend with gleaming green eyes glaring at him,

"Its alright Sakura" Ayame replied smiling sweetly, Itchiraku turned to see his daughter handing her a bowel of Ramen.

The boy sitting beside them just a dark haired serious boy said nothing of the interaction between Naruto and Sakura but could see a smile on hit face under his tented hands. Sasuke had just returned to Konoha for a month now and had only recently gotten out of Konoha hospital, nobody who wasn't on the mission knew he was back in town Tsunade the Hokage (highest ninja) had sworn them all to secrecy.

The three shinobi looked allot different from what they had done a few years earlier, Naruto now wore a long black sleeved orange coat with a black Konoha hidden leaf village headband sitting across his forehead he had also grown about 3 foot and was now 6.5, he still has his usual foxy grin and win win attitude.

Sakura still had short hair she had ever since her first genin exam; she was wearing sleeveless pink top and light pink elbow bands black tights under a pink skirt that had a split right up the side. Her green eyes glowed and her headband was on the top of her head facing the sky. She was slowly eating her Ramen; Naruto was already on his third bowel.

Sasuke had gone through a great change his hair was longer and his eyes had a haunted look in them (different to his normal haunted I hate Itachi look) he was wearing a blue long sleeved open at the front top and black pants the shirt was tucked in, in a specific way to make it look like It wasn't. Sakura secretly was perving at him (she thought he hadn't noticed) he had a small smile on his face something like a smirk and had his hands in front of his face triangled. Ha hadn't touched his Ramen.

Today was his first day back in the town and Naruto being Naruto had dragged him to Itchiraku's Ramen stall they had met up with Sakura on the way. Naruto had done this to try and cheer him up, he had been more distant then he used to be now his mission was accomplished but it seemed now that was over he didn't know what was going to happen. He had thought about Naruto and Sakura allot while he was with Oroichimaru trying to convince himself that they didn't like him and he didn't like them to no avail, he could have killed Naruto twice but he gave him a chance to fight back, when he woke up in Konoha he was surprised at how happy he was to be back and how happy he was to see Naruto's face and the shock when he had looked at Sakura smiling face as she was putting ointment on his lesser hurts, she had healed allot of the damage that was done to him at the time. The thing about seeing her was that he had never really realized how beautiful she was those swimming green eyes and cute smile she had filled out allot to he had also noticed with a groan and a blush she didn't seem to notice she just thought it was left over effects from the fever he had, had.

He stopped short on his little memory trip of being happy to he his friends as her herd a familiar voice behind him

"the greatness of youth" he was saying Naruto looked up and motioned for them to come outside there they saw a very bored Neiji standing very close to a angry looking ten-ten as lee was smiling repeating every single word of their previous training session with Gai Sensei

"the fountain that is youth" he was saying when he suddenly stopped and started pointing

"yo fuzzy brows" Naruto yelled at him Sakura visibly paled at the sight of him both of then forgetting Sasuke was right behind them.

"Sasuke" Lee said looking startled he smiled a huge smile and walked over to them

"Sasuke-kun just got back" Sakura said quietly as Lee looked at her heart in his eyes, the rivalry continues he stated looking at Sasuke with a huge grin, Neiji and ten-ten had waked over to and were both looking at Sasuke like there was something wrong with him, tenten smiled as he held out a hand to Neiji and nodded, not saying anything that wasn't his style though he let a small smile grace his face as Neiji took his hand and looked him with his silvery eyes. Tenten leaned in closer to Neiji not seeming to notice he seemed to and blushed slightly but didn't move away (Sakura was thinking that he was sorely tempted to look through her clothes and see what she was hiding under all those layers) she let out a snort of laughter and everyone looked at her with a puzzled look on their face she just waved them off. These three including Sakura and the other two genin had completed their exams and graduated to junin. Naruto had been away training and Sakura had joined Ino and Chojis team from where Shikamaru had been absent seeing as he had already graduated.

"SASUKE-KUN" (speak of the devil) came a cry from across the town square Ino stood there waving her arms frantically trying to get his attention he sighed inwardly not one of the people he had planned on spending the day with, Hinata was just behind her with a slight blush on her face he wondered what it was from. They came quickly over and Ino attached herself to Sasuke Ino had seen him in the hospital when she had helped heal him so she knew he was back and Hinata wasn't surprised either because she had been one of the team members to rescue him (well bring him back)

"Ino-pig" Sakura said raising her sultry voice which was not as annoying as Ino's high pitched squeal

"let go of Sasuke-Kun, he doesn't want you dragging all over him" Ino turned to Sasuke with a look like she was trying to be seductive and said

"Sasuke-Kun, you don't mind do you" he sighed inwardly and tried to detach his arm from her monstrous grip with a shake of his head she let go with a defeated look on her face then looked over at Sakura who seemed to be grinning and got a fierce burst of hope she wasn't going to give up no way Forehead girl was going to beat her

"Sasuke-kun I'm so glad your back" she said touching his arm slightly. Ino was standing on the other side of Naruto looking like she was about to feint, Naruto looked at her

" eh Hinata" he said reaching out a hand and placing it on her forehead

"Hinata" he gasped as he moved quickly and caught her before she fell, she had feinted.

Neiji sighed and motioned for them to follow him to a place to put Hinata out of harms way till she was all right again.

"Hello pretty lady" a smooth voice standing behind them, Sasuke turned to see Sai there talking to Ino who was grinning widely and then at Sakura who just sighed and turned back to Hinata and Naruto with Neiji and tenten standing nearby Lee had started doing sit ups and was counting 201 202 203 . . . . .

He noticed with relief that Ino had attached herself to Sai and gave a smirk "_poor guy_" Naruto had Hinata sitting on his lap for support till she came around and Neiji was talking about taking her home tenten looked sad at this, as she started to stir Naruto said "I can take her, sorry Sakura-Chaaaaaan, Sasuke" I will come meet up with you later Sai said he had to go and Ino looked at Sasuke and then at Sai and turned to follow Sai Lee had finished his sit up and was now running on the spot Neiji looked over at him and said " we have to go see Tsunade soon were just getting some lunch before we go Sakura Sasuke would you like to join us" Lee stopped moving and watched her, Sasuke replied

" sorry I am still recovering and not feeling very good I need to get home and have a rest" Sakura looked at him

"I will walk you home" he nodded and waved to Lee, Neiji and tenten who were almost walking hand in hand he herd Sakura let out another snort and said good bye to Naruto as they walked of,

Hinata still wasn't fully awake yet, this was the first time in a while that Sasuke could remember that him and Sakura had truly been alone together, he could tell she wanted to say something but was having trouble saying it.

"I missed you Sasuke" she said he blushed slightly at the use of just his name. He replied truthfully with a gleam in his eye

"I really missed you to Sakura" she looked at him in shock and blushed a deep crimson colour and began trying to stutter words out, he smiled at her and continued walking, wondering what Naruto and Hinata were doing. They were nearing the Uchiha house now it was still standing after all these years, Naruto had convinced Tsunade not to tear it down because he knew Sasuke would be coming back to claim it. As they reached the door Sakura turned to say good bye and was shocked when Sasuke opened the door and motioned her inside she accepted with a grateful smile, they were knelling at a small table in the kitchen having a small tea and saying nothing Sakura knew Sasuke liked it this way. She was still trying to think about what this feeling she was feeling what was it hate, she had never truly felt this way before she had reasoned that it wasn't hate and that it must just be happiness at having Sasuke back home again though she did feel slightly jealous when Ino pig had latched onto his arm like a leech.

He coughed interrupting her thoughts

"Sakura" he said "she looked up her emerald irises meeting his dark ones she couldn't help but blush and look away if she had continued to look she would have seen him do the same thing

"hai?" she replied

" I have been so confused since I killed Itachi that I don't know what sort of feelings I'm feeling this happiness thing is new to me I always felt regret and hate over Itachi and now that he is gone those feelings are gone I have noting to feel I don't know what to feel, I'm happy to be here and I'm happy to see all the people I used to know, I'm happy to see you" all through his speech she had remained silent but at this she looked up with a gasp he smiled his small smile it barely reached his eyes

"really she asked" he just nodded he was confused he had never confessed what he felt to anyone since his clan had been killed so what was he doing now.

She changed the subject "I wonder what Hinata and Naruto are doing" she laughed

"and I still wonder what she sees in him, have you seen the colour she turns whenever she's near him and she always feints, maybe its love, it could be a crush but I don't think so" Sasuke looked at her while thinking how could he have not noticed that. It was so obvious but looking back he wasn't really sure how to read people with these sorts of feelings.

Sighing softly Sakura stood up mumbling something about how she had to go and talk to Tsunade about some training.

"Will you come back he asked" her wan smile at having to leave turned to a look of shock was Sasuke asking her back what this wasn't normal, "sure" she replied

"I will come back, do you want me to bring Naruto if I see him"

"that's up to you" he said also standing to see her out don't bother knocking just come in the door will be open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata blinked, getting the black spots that were swimming in front of her eyes to slowly disappear, she felt really comfortable and warm she could feel movement in the small of her back and hear and feel breathing on her neck, she moved her head to the side to see who it was and then jumped up in shock after noticing it was Naruto, he had fallen asleep while waiting for Hinata to come awake she turned around to face him and carefully started shaking him

"Naruto-kun" she said quietly he started to stir and she let go of him.

"eh Hinata when did you wake up?"

"Just now" she said quietly.

"oh" he said in reply.

"that's good" "Naruto-kun where are the others?"

"They went to see Tsunade no baa chan and Sakura and Sasuke went home"

"oh" she replied looking at the ground blushing she, she was hardly ever alone with Naruto and he hardly ever talked with her, as she thought this she blushed deeply and started swaying on the spot.

"oi, Hinata are you alright" Naruto said jumping up to support her, she froze as she felt his arms close in around her body.

"I think maybe we should get you home" he said

"hai" Hinata replied weakly

They were nearing the Hyuuga compound Hinata was on Naruto's back she had feinted again from being in such close proximity to Naruto and talking to him, Naruto had a small smile on his face he felt her arms tighten around his neck as she whispered his name a small blush came to his face and he continued walking. Neiji was walking back from the other direction with tenten beside him, Naruto stopped to watch them he didn't want Neiji to think that he had done something to Hinata he watched as Neiji was saying good bye to tenten and she was blushing furiously he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata who had recently woken saw this and feinted again.

Naruto walked around the corner talking loudly as if to Hinata though she was still unconscious on his back Neiji and tenten darted apart quickly as not to look conspicuous Neiji glared at Naruto who pretended not to notice and continued walking nearly being suffocated by the unconscious Hinata, he walked inside the compound and headed to Hinata's room to put her in her bed he managed to get in and sit down on her bed but she wouldn't let go he sat her down and then lay down beside her gently removing her arms from around his neck which is easier said then done in this case.

He sat up and walked towards the door blushing, he looked back and walked back over gently as not to wake her (even though she probably wouldn't) he opened her jacket and put took it of putting it on a chair he also removed her boots and put her under the covers he leaned down on impulse because she looked so cute and kissed her forehead, just as he was doing that Hinata's father leader of the Hyuuga clan walked in quietly Naruto didn't notice till he stood up and turned once again towards the door, his smile froze as he noticed who was standing there with a look of thunder on his face, he motioned for Naruto to follow him outside Naruto complied with a horrified look in his eyes what was Hinata's father going to do to him,

Hinata's father stared down at Naruto in silence while Naruto was looking around the room anxiously waiting for whatever it was that was about to happen to happen.

"Naruto" the words startled Naruto and he glanced up at the Hyuuga,

"what happened between you and my daughter today?"

"well sir" Naruto half muttered half mumbled

"SPEAK UP BOY" Naruto took a few steps back and continued

"I was at itchiraku's with Sakura-chan and Sasuke" at the mention of Sasuke's name his face darkened even more.

"and we walked outside. . ." as Naruto repeated the story of what happened excluding the part about Neiji and Tenten Hinata's father lightened up,

" thank you for bringing her home Naruto-kun" he said

"but what I want to know is why you were kissing her when I walked in to check on her" at this Naruto looked away and blushed a deep red

" eh you saw that" he stated

" well I guess its because because. . . bec…. Well I think I like her" he said blushing even more" there was a gasp from outside followed by a loud thump, Naruto and Hinata's father rushed to the door and saw a motionless Hinata lying spread eagle on the floor deck,

" I uh guess she herd me" Naruto concluded lamely walking towards Hinata's prone body, he had sort of figured out what all this feinting was about because it only seemed to happen around him Hinata's father smiled lamely and placed a hand on Naruto's back,

"take her back to her room please and if you can stay there till she wakes up then come and get me, I want to have a talk to you both"

About 30 minutes later Hinata was coming conscious for the forth time that afternoon she looked around her room and then froze as she saw Naruto sitting on a chair looking out the window is what she herd true did Naruto like her, she blushed and tried to hide it but Naruto turned to look at her with the same blush on his face.

"Hinata, your father wants to talk to us he told me to get us to go to him when you had woken up" she nodded unable to find words she got up and walked over to where Naruto was sitting

"arigato Naruto-kun she said" he blushed and turned around to meet her gaze they stood there looking at each other for a while Naruto raised himself of the seat and moved closer to her, still looking at her, he reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder she stiffened slightly at the touch but relaxed and looked down blushing a shade of crimson that wouldn't even be considered possible in normal circumstances, he reached out with his other hand and placed it under her chin

"naru Naruto-kun" she said before his lips met hers they stood that way for while before moving into close contact and starting a minor war in each others mouth this is the happiest they had ever been, he broke of smiling and blushing and Hinata almost feinted again, her eyes were still closed she opened them slowly to see 2 blue orbs looking at her in a way she had never seen before he was smiling but he was also a beetroot colour she smiled shyly back at him,

"uhm" he stuttered

" we should get going now" he slowly moved away and was shocked at a sudden push from behind him he turned around and Hinata lunged at him he didn't try and dodge her he grabbed her and they fell to the bed with Hinata on top of him hugging him so tight he thought he was going to pop, he smiled up at her and she let go and stood up looking at the ground and blushing,

(there's that word again man cant we get to the lemon already)

he stood up and took a hold of her hand she gripped it back and started to walk to wards the door which opened for then as Neiji walked in, he was apparently surprised to see Naruto standing there and Hinata holding Naruto's hand even more he was startled that she wasn't abruptly falling to the floor,

"Hinata-sama I was coming to see if you were ok" he had spent some more time outside with Tenten before he had come inside and gone to his room.

"Hai Neiji-kun I'm good" she blushed more and gripped Naruto's hand harder he seemed not to mind.

" were just going to see Hinata's father" he said.

"oh Neiji looked puzzled raising one eyebrow with a smile.

"well I wont hold you up then" he was a bit sad because he new what was about to happen Hinata's father hated Naruto for what he represented the Kyuubi nine tailed fox that was sealed inside him.

Hinata walked slowly beside but slightly behind Naruto as they headed to the main room where Hinata's father was waiting she let go of his hand as he opened the door with a sad look in her eyes it seemed like she knew what was about to happen as well. Naruto was oblivious to all the tension and grinning like a maniac if anyone other then Hinata's father had seen it they wouldn't have been able to help smiling.

Her father looked over towards Hinata and motioned for them both to sit down they did this and he noticed how close they sat together perhaps this had gotten further along then he had realized, there was a table separating them from him and he didn't see Naruto's hand creep over and grab Hinata's though she did notice the blush come up on her face he let a small smile escape his lips before locking them down. He was happy for her he knew all that she had gone through while liking Naruto and he wasn't going to stand in the way of that happiness

_"well maybe only a little bit." _he thought

Hinata was looking at the floor as her father spoke

"Naruto" she looked up at his name and saw him looking towards her father

"I would like you to leave and never come back I don't want to hear about you seeing my daughter ever again unless on a mission or on direct orders from Tsunade sama understood" Naruto stood up in anger how could he do this to him after what had just happened Hinata looked like she was about to cry but got up and bowed

"hai" she said he was shocked at how easily she had complied Naruto feeling hurt and betrayed nodded once towards Hinata's father before stalking out of the room and going to see Tsunade no baa chan.

He was standing in her office face like a thunder cloud as she walked in Baa-chan I would like to request a 4 man mission out of Konoha with me and Hinata you can choose the other team members whoever, Tsunade tho angry at him calling her a old woman Smiled fondly at the angry blond haired boy before thinking about what he had said this was an unusual request for Naruto,

"why" she looked at him questioningly he blushed at this and looked at the floor while holding his hands behind his back he looked up with sudden hope in his eyes and told her the truth of what had happened she smiled at seeing Hinata's fathers actions he had changed allot since the first jounin exams and she knew he just wanted to make sure that Naruto wasn't going to hurt her.

"Shizune" Tsunade called out her and tonton walked into the room

"hai Tsunade-sama" "

I would like you to get Hinata over here and Neiji please", Naruto looked at her hopefully she still hadn't told her his answer

"While they are here Naruto I would like you to wait outside", he walked outside and waited for Hinata and Neiji to arrive they did shortly they went in and Neiji soon walked out silent as always "neh neh Neiji" Naruto said

"whats happening with you and tenten" Neiji blushed and looked at Naruto

"whats happening between you and my cousin" both males stood there blushing Neiji sat down next to him, and started to say something but stopped when Hinata walked out blushing furiously, she sat down and Tsuande called for Neiji to come in Naruto and Hinata sat there in silence not knowing what to do with eachother Naruto finally made the move so did we get a mission he asked hopefully she blushed and nodded slowly

"alright" Naruto shouted jumping into the air he grabbed Hinata's hands and swept her of the chair he was doing a small dance, Neiji walked out and had a frown on his face with a tint of what was left of a blush man Tsunade must be laying it on thick Naruto thought he knew it was his turn he walked into the office leaving Hinata and Neiji to talk amongst themselves about the mission,

"ok, you have a mission it's a two week mission there and back one week to get there one week to get back, apparently there is some sort of bandit camp attacking this village it is an b rank mission and you will be taking Neiji and Hinata with you"

Naruto smiled and was about to say something when Tsunade appeared in from of him and glared at him.

"but if I hear you and Hinata got up to anything anything at all" at these words Naruto started staring at her wide eyed and blushing.

"I will make sure you never ever get another mission with her you understand this mission starts tomorrow I will kakashi Shikamaru to accompany you seeing as he is heading that way to see Temari soon".

Naruto lept for joy and ran out of the room he and Hinata would be able to talk and make plans about everthing for the two weeks plus they had alone together when he got out of the room Hinata and Neiji were already gone this made him slightly sad but he just walked back to his place to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was walking down the street making a mental list of what he was going to pack, Ramen and more Ramen, clothes. Kunais, shrunken, Ramen . . . and so on. He walked into his small 2 room flat a bedroom and a kitchen the room had an en suit. He looked into his cupboard and picked out about 5 Ramen packets and placed them in his bag, he took out a water bottle and placed it next to the sink they wouldn't be eating till they go to towns but some nights they may have to camp out so he moved into his bedroom and packed all the rest of the necessary equipment.

He had almost finished packing when he noticed the picture of him Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, so long ago before everything he smiled faintly and placed it down on his bed side cabinet remembering at the last minute to grab his hat for sleeping in.

(you all know the one the blue one with the eyes and the teeth).

He left everything where it was and left he was going to go tell Sasuke and Sakura that he now had a mission, not with them.

He was walking down the street and noticed the wall had a part that was going on at a different angle frowning he walked over, he herd the expectant snigger.

"KONOHAMARU" Naruto shouted pouncing on the young nins hiding place

"Ah once again you my rival has found out my carefully conceived hiding place" Naruto stood looking at Konohamaru in shock.

"ehhh" he shouted.

"what are you on about".

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Konohamaru shouted a shadow clone appeared standing beside him

"sexy no jutsu" two semi naked girls appeared in front of Naruto

"heh, is that the best you can do" he said with a smirk on his face, Konohamaru transformed back to normal with a from on his face, then smirked and readied himself to try again

"sexy no jutsu" he said again this time Naruto almost feinted there standing in front of him was an almost naked Hinata and Sakura with little white fluffy clouds swirling around them protecting their goodies, he couldn't look away, his eyes were transfixed.

"NARUTO" a loud angry feminine voice sounded behind him, Naruto was startled out of his revere and looked towards the now advancing Sakura

"neh Sakura-Chan its not what it looks like" she didn't stop her advance and pounded on Naruto he went flying and landed in a wall about 200 metres away

"itei" came the feeble voice as he pulled himself out of the ground then Sakura glared towards Konohamaru who looked worried

"shit sexy no jutsu" he said for the final time Sakura stopped in her tracks eyes bulging out of her head face as red as well a red balloon Sasuke was standing there with only a whips of the cloud that the girls had, had looking at Sakura calling her name she walked back quickly she herd a loud laugh from behind her as Naruto was standing there pointing at her laughing.

"see you do like the sexy no jutsu"

Naruto backed up quickly holding his hands in front of his head in surrender she was more angry at being caught in such a simple jutsu she punched him in the head and continued walking growling to herself, Naruto caught up still holding his head if it wasn't for the healing powers of the Kyuubi he would probably be unconscious.

"Sakura-Chan, where are you going"

"to Sasuke's" she replied they walked in silence Naruto holding his hands behind his head a huge grin on his face, Sakura just smirked at him she knew all about what had happened between him and Hinata although she wasn't about to tell Naruto she knew was she.

They reached the house around 15 minutes later, Sakura walked up the steps knocked once looked around uncertainly and walked In, Naruto just followed her still smiling inanely, Sasuke poked his head out of the kitchen and walked back in after seeing who it was Naruto came out of his revere and smiled at him

"neh Sasuke you know Sakura got tricked by sexy no ju . . . ITEI" Sakura had placed another punch in the head.

"Sasuke-BAKA" why did you let her hit me he glared at Sasuke,

"anyway im here because I have a new mission" Sasuke looked up questioningly after being back in Konoha for only this long was Tsunade going to give him a mission, he looked at Sakura for conformation she shook her head and went to sit down at the table behind him,

"is Sakura going with you" Naruto shook his head

"its Hinata Neiji and Kakashi, I hope he is not late" he laughed but stopped when nobody laughed with him

"so how long is this mission for" Sasuke asked Sakura answered before Naruto could

"two to three weeks" Sasuke looked angry why did Naruto have a mission what did Naruto do to get a mission like this wasn't he supposed to be here looking after me he thought, why.

"So your leaving without a second thought are you not even going to think about what we think and why isn't Sakura even in your team she is part of the original team 7 she should at least go"

"It was all up to Baa-Chan" Naruto replied angrily he though Sasuke would be happy for him getting a new mission but he didn't seem like it.

"So your just going to accept whatever Tsunade has to say is you?"

"I am this time" Naruto said with a smile, he wanted to explain about Hinata but couldn't to him it felt complicated, Sakura was just sitting there worried over their fight but happy for Naruto besides she knew the specifics of the mission it was also important to Naruto because this was near the town where Jirya was killed but Kakashi would tell them in the briefing on the way to the village near rain.

Sasuke hmphed and turned away

"Sasuke-baka" Naruto said making Sasuke glare at him he stopped as soon as he saw the carefree look on Naruto's's face he couldn't stay angry for long besides now he would get some alone time with Sakura.

(omg what did he actually just think that, im still waiting for some lemon man)

They all sat around for the afternoon not doing much, just sitting there more Naruto talking and Sakura punching him till Naruto decided it was time to go home because he had to wake up early for the mission tomorrow. He got home about 5 minutes after he left (because of all the roof hopping) and went to bed in a minor panic because he couldn't find his nightcap he managed to tidy before he left because he couldn't find it then he clicked and went over and fetched it out of his bag.

Hinata was the first one at the gates of Konoha that morning anxious to head out on the mission she still blushed when she remembered Tsunade giving her a lecture on how to "_behave_" on this mission, especially her interaction with Naruto, not going to be that hard she thought because he would be to busy anyway and Neiji would be there to keep her away from him or him away from her.

Her face shone a deep red when she remembered Tsunade's last words

"Hinata" she said as she was about to open the door, Hinata turned around and saw the look on Tsunade's face blanching slightly

"if something does end up happening with you and Naruto, give it your all"

This had shocked her into practical silence you could hear her stuttering her nod as she walked out. Now here she was waiting for him to arrive hoping that he would before Neiji.

What you wish for hardly ever comes true but this time it did, Naruto walked towards her extremely early considering she had come 3 hours early so as to escape Neiji and had only been there for about 30 minutes and everyone knew that Kakashi would be late again with some HORRIBLE excuse but he was there he was.

He blushed when he saw her imagining the naked form of Hinata the sexy jutsu that Konohamaru had preformed on him, Hinata seeing this blushed as well and refused to look up, he walked over to her and stood there in an awkward silence he reached out and touched her hand she gasped and flinched hoping Neiji wouldn't come she relaxed and opened her hand as he slipped a not inside and then clasped her hand in his, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear

"read this when you get the chance I passed Neiji on the way here" he clasped her hand firmly before walking out of the gate to sit on the seat. Neiji turned up about 3 seconds later not having noticed a thing and went over and stood by Hinata he had come to accept her for who she was not what family branch she represented and didn't want to see her hurt and she knew how much this mission could cost her if Naruto didn't play his cards right, he didn't notice Hinata pocketing the note Naruto had handed her.

Kakashi finally arrived about 1 hour late

"you see I was trying to help and old lady cross the road and then I uh decided to walk her home"

"LIAR" Naruto shouted at him. Kakashi shrugged and set them up in formation Neiji and Naruto up front and Hinata and Kakashi at the back, they would follow this formation till they stopped for a break. This made no time for Naruto and Hinata to talk, this made Naruto angry and Hinata was sad, on the break Hinata took a moment alone to as she said relieve herself and read the note from Naruto, it said

Dear Hinata 

_Tonight we will stop at a small town where there is only one hotel, Jirya Ero Senin and I visited it once, meet me after Kakashi and Neiji go to sleep in the hot pools just for a swim (I promised Tsunade)_

_Naruto_

Hinata thought about this letter the whole way to the town but decided for it as they were checking in to the hotel she gave Naruto a small nod that was almost unnoticeable.

They had their dinner of Naruto's usual Ramen some sushi and other yummy foods and went to bed they were all tired after the distance they had traveled Naruto had to bunk with Neiji and was very careful to make a shadow clone before he went.

Naruto's shadow clones have no difference in them all have the same amount of chakara and well all it had to do was sleep and walked out of the room pretending to go toilet and sent the clone back in got into his togs and walked around to the hot pools.

She was waiting already and by the looks of things she was about to go back to bed she smiled and blushed as Naruto walked in, Naruto beamed at her and chuckled holding his hands behind his head again, as he stepped into the pool Hinata disrobed he almost drowned she was wearing a 2 piece swim suit a bikini that suited her he could see the curves of her body and the shape of her muscles he reached out and helped her in he wasn't sure if it was the heat of the water of if it was he blushing again.

They swam over to the seats on the other side not talking then Naruto started to talk about his missions and what he had done while he was away because he hadn't had time to tell her yet he then asked

"what did you do while I was away" she didn't know what to say she couldn't answer she couldn't get over the fact that Naruto was actually talking to her in a actual conversation and asking her how she was and what she did

"Hoy Hinata" a voice called faintly as she feinted he laughed and held her above the water she quickly woke up and nervously blushed

"Naruto-kun arigato" she said looking downcast stupid stupid stupid she berated herself why did she always have to feint she plucked up the courage and looked at him and told her what she did all the training and hard work she did she didn't mention it was all for him though in the fight against Neiji he had giving her more hope then she had every dreamed and showed he actually cared for and acknowledged her.

She had not moved from where he was propping her up after she feinted in fact they seemed to be getting closer with every word they spoke they were laughing and having fun and for once in her life Hinata didn't feint at it. She leaned forward and initiated the kiss this time which shocked her allot more then It did Naruto.

He slowly moved his arms around her body and held him close she could fell him pulling her tighter as they continued to kiss her arms were around his neck, he pulled of and started kissing the side of her neck she moved it to the side so he could go further down she could feel how excited this was getting him and moved to accommodate him she blushed and he blushed back and they kissed again. She smiled down at him and (total clicheé) they got lost in each others eyes,

"neh Hinata" Naruto said

"hai" she said planting a kiss on his lips again

" we should just get a room together I don't think Kakashi would tell Tsunade especially since we can get back in on time I always sleep in" she looked uncertain but agreed and they walked of to her room together, Kakashi was just across the hall, they lay down on the bed Hinata snuggled in Naruto's arms she had never felt so good in her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok Heres the deal! I have had this chapter on my mind for like ever! Honestly I cant write it all I want to happen is for them to have kiss kissy but when you get right down to it Sasuke's to much of an ass to show his feeling or really experience new things coos has afraid that it wont be returned (my opinion you don't have to agree)

So that's why this chapter has taken so long! You can get to beat me for the shines of this chapter after it's done!

Oh ah and I don't own Naruto or any of its Affiliated characters

The last remaining Member of the Uchiha clan was sitting alone in his kitchen in the apartment that the Hokage had given him on his return to the hidden leaf village aka Konoha.

He did not want to return to the compound till it wasn't so empty or in other words he had someone to share it with an heir to follow after him a new clan.

He sighed and took a sip of his now cold tea still half full though in his mind it was half empty, he was confused what was he doing here yes he had to revive the Uchiha clan but why here couldn't he just come back once he had heirs something had made him stay when he had woken up from his coma and something had made him stay here to revive his clan. That was what he couldn't explain.

The knock on the door knocked him out of his revive and began slowly walking to the door he had no idea what the time was so he didn't know if it was late for a visitor or early. As he opened the door he was greeted by a blur of pink then a flash of green she flashed him her best smile then frowned slightly at his paler then normal sweaty form.

"Sasuke-kun" sakura asked quizzically

He motioned for her to come inside and closed the door behind her mentally K.Oing himself for thinking how nice Sakura's hips looked when she walked

He followed her into the kitchen where she was busy rummaging around in his cupboards looking for food (he also needed to go to the supermarket seeing as he was not so fresh out of food) Grumbling loudly she walked over to the bench where she had placed her grocery bag and started rummaging through it as Sasuke went to sit down.

"Oh no you don't" she called without looking back "your going to help me cook weather you like it or not"

"Im going with the or not" Sasuke replied mildly

"I thought you might be bored considering no Naruto to keep you company"

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a slight frown on his face

"Teme" sakura glibly replied earning herself a slight smirk from the last remaining Uchiha "Now find me a damn frying pan and do you have a toaster" she replied looking around the almost appliance free bench

Sasuke rummaged through and found the pan and toaster in a matter of seconds while sakura started the oven and fished out some bacon and some eggs, she opened the oven and oiled a tray before putting some chips on, she then began to cook some bacon and eggs.

The aroma of well-cooked bacon filled his nostrils as he sat down once again and waited for the upcoming feed.

They ate in practical silence apart from the occasional swallow of food.

Sakura cleaned up Quickly after and then removed pudding from the fridge now Sasuke wasn't one for sweet things really but sakura had made the effort so he would to, she placed the chocolate pudding in the middle of the table and dished herself up some. Sasuke just looked at the pudding and slowly began reaching towards a bowel.

Then he suddenly felt a spoon enter his mouth and the remove itself leaving the taste of the pudding in his mouth he looked over to sakura who smirked and was taking another mouthful of it.

This pudding was delicious.

When everything was done sakura put the jug on and sat down beside Sasuke who in her eyes looked pale and slickly although still as hot as before no much more better looking shaking her head slightly to get rid of these thoughts She was over him.

Or was she . . ..

Sasuke sighed and sakura placed a hand on his slightly hot forehead fighting Itachi really took allot out of him and his immune system was weak everything about him was weak he still only did a quater training and sakura was worried.

Sasuke looked up at the hand on his forehead and then at sakura who wasn't looking at him but her hand he slowly reached up and took her hand in his holding it there, Sakura's eyes widened it took her a while to fully grasp what he was doing.

He slowly moved her hand down his face and kissed the tip of each finger softly

"What the fuck am I doing Sasuke thought to himself" "It seemed like a good idea at the time" he replied

Sakura just sucked in a breath and wend beet red which she had not done in some time considering she was in no way a blushing virgin well a blushing anyway.

He then rubbed her hand along his cheek and started pulling her closer till they were millimetres apart she could feel his breath on her check.

Not letting go of her hand he reached the other one up and brushed some hair out of her face sakura was hopeless all this rush of feelings she couldn't stop herself as the hand steadily pushed up her chin.

Their lips met in a soft yet passion spur of the moment filled Sakura's eyes closed this is what she had been waiting for all those years and now she finally had it she was in heaven, he pulled back and looked at her.

"Im sorry I shouldn't of. " he said

"Shouldn't of what," she said pulling back slightly incredulous

"Kissed you," he replied downcast

"Why?" she looked at him puzzled

"I don't know how to show affection or anything your beautiful sakura but I don't know if this is a just a simple attraction or something more"

She looked at him and made a decision "I can wait and see now Uchiha prodigy last surviving member of your clan" she leaned forward and restarted the kiss, he arms wrapped around her pulling her tighter to him her arms were around his neck.

They stayed this way for a while longer before Sasuke pulled her onto his lap sakura gave a startled skwark that was smothered by another kiss from Sasuke he began to get up while sakura vaguely thought that he shouldn't be picking him up because he was still weak bbut . . .

It just felt so good that she didn't give crap well she cared about him but numero uno!

They reached the bedroom and in a flurry he deposited her on the bed closing the door behind him with his foot (small bedroom)

Sasuke's mind was in a flurry doing what he was doing right now with sakura is something he had hardly thought of yes he had thought of reviving his clan but not with sakura and not like this, his mind clicked back into life and he found himself lying on top of sakura pushing himself onto her he pulled out of the kiss she looked up at him questioningly what was going on he shook his head trying to clear his mind.

Sakura was flushed and confused why was he stopping didn't he want her! She slowly pulled her hands down from around his neck and placed them firmly on his chest. He just hung there above her looking into nothingness when she was a barely noticeable shake of the head her eyes widened she abruptly pushed him of her with her massive strength he went flying and hit the bed with a loud thump, tears flowing to Sakura's eyes she stormed out of the room re adjusting her clothes as she went heading quickly for the front door.

Sasuke sat abruptly up what was wrong! Why was she leaving he called after her and rushed out to stop her she was just about to leave when he grabbed her wrist and brought her back inside the house slamming her against the wall she stared up at him defiantly her eyes wide and glowing with unshed tears.

"What more do you want" sakura asked head going down

Sasuke just stood there in silence hands still firmly holding her in place eyes boring into her he couldn't think of what to reply to that. With a massive amount of force she pulled her arms of the wall and pushed him back slapping him and quickly leaving.

"I hate you" rang through the door as she started to run quickly down the street.

Sasuke just stood there motionless "baka he said to himself as he closed the door to his apartment honestly where was Naruto the one time you really needed him

Meanwhile

Naruto had woken up early and gone back to his room as to not be found out by the protective older Hyuuga creeping slowly back into the room and heading to the bathroom the other clone already waiting in there he dispelled the clone just as he opened the door and then walked back to his sleeping mat keeping a close eye on Neiji, he had left a small not for Hinata along with a clone for when she woke up, although it was hard while trying to conceal his chakara from the copynin next door.

The morning came, with it came the smell of rain Naruto complained loudly and then walked ahead of the group.

Everything was going fine, till . . .

Kakashi motioned for Naruto to come back and join the group Neiji and Hinata already had byagukan activated and were scanning the area, Hinata gave a low sound in the back of the throat she had seen something she quietly walked over to Kakashi as they continued walking acting like nothing was up, she told kakashi all that she had seen.

Not long now Naruto thought now he can show of some more of his skills . . .

The ninja in front of them jumped out swiftly cutting of the path to the village they were heading to, they were ninja from the rain village the village where Jirya had died

"well well, what have we here" a man that seemed to be in charge of the group said slyly.

Hinata looked over to Naruto and noticed his eyes were glowing red. She flinched what was going on, she could feel a blood lust emitting of him, a very bad feeling crept into the pit of her stomach byagukan still activated she scanned Naruto's chakara it was coursing through his veins a orange glare in her eyes, there was a shape in the centre but she couldn't make out what it was.

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder so as to stop him from doing something stupid he visibly flinched but clamed down the eyes fading to a bright blue colour.

"Who might you be?" the man asked again

"None of your business" Naruto replied rashly the ninja took a step forward

"Your going to be nones business soon, except when im cleaning you of my shoes" the man said an evil grin coming to his face

Kakashi's restraining hand stayed on Naruto's shoulder.

The man was egging Naruto on. He smirked and took another step closer.

"What are you going to do little b o y?" he said putting emphasis on it and bending down to pretend to look at Naruto.

Angry screams filled the air "who the hell do you think you are" "what are you doing" "im going to beat you so hard"

The man seeming to get bored with this drew his kunai

"The real game begins now"

Ok cliff-hanger cant be bothered writing a fight scene right now its late and im putting this chapter up in a hurry yet again I apologise for Shitty ness ness ness, ugh it was actually pretty hard, and no way wanted anything to happen to sakura and Sasuke (prick) yet.

So o o o o o Please read and review

(If your reviewing you've obviously read it R&R stupid comment)

So scratch, Please review hope you liked and would like some feed back on what people would like next chapter...

Loren


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well this is chapter 5 lets see how my first ever fight scene goes... eeek.

Ohh and no ownage of narutones. .

* * *

**Re cap**

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder so as to stop him from doing something stupid he visibly flinched but clamed down the eyes fading to a bright blue colour.

"Who might you be?" the man asked again

"None of your business" Naruto replied rashly the ninja took a step forward

"Your going to be nones business soon, except when im cleaning you of my shoes" the man said an evil grin coming to his face

Kakashi's restraining hand stayed on Naruto's shoulder.

The man was egging Naruto on. He smirked and took another step closer.

"What are you going to do little b o y?" he said putting emphasis on it and bending down to pretend to look at Naruto.

Angry screams filled the air "who the hell do you think you are" "what are you doing" "im going to beat you so hard"

The man seeming to get bored with this drew his kunai

"The real game begins now"

Begining

The man rushed forward as naruto dodged out of kakashi's grip jumping up to kick out at the man.

it was an even match there were 3 other members of the rain nins team.

The man did a replication jutsu and naruto kicked out at the log, he felt a presence behins him and turned ournd fast swinging his leg again the nin doged but wasnt ready for when naruto lunged forward and punched him square in the face, taking this time to looka round kakashi was doing alright so was neiji, hinata seemed to be brushing of the enemies atacks as if they were nothing.

The enemy came back leaping from tree to tree picking up speed naruto made kage bunshin and then rushed at him kicking and punching at will clones rapidly dissapearing.

naruto activated his rasengan and then rushed the nin who almost doged the attack, it skimmed him he was still flying throught the air when he felt a pain in his back and the ground rappidly coming up to meet him, a rasengan squarely in the back.

by this time all the rest of the group had finished of their nins hinatas one was lying not far of, still alive.

Kakashi went forward and picked up the rain nin by the legs and standing him up against a tree.

"who sent you" the nin looked at him and aimed a spit but kakasih being kakashi quickly switched and the nin hit itself in the head with its own spit, rearragning themselves kakashi then repeated the question,

the nins eyes were wide in horror as he stared into kakashis sharingan eye, breathing deeply he looke away

"pein" at this he collapsed into a fit coughing up blood and then slowly died.

naruto growled in the back of his throte , he still had some unfinished buisness with this pein guy, he was going to get revenge for what happened to jirya.

Hinata came up and placed a hand on his arm, he looked at her and gave one of his winnign smiles to which she looked down and blushed, he leaned down to her while the others wernt looking,

"hinata-chan" he placed a small kiss on her cheek, then leaned back taking her by the arm and leading her over to the others, they then continued on their mission, naruto stayed semi close to hinata well as close as kakashi and neiji (overprotective P.R.I.C.K) would let him.

They reached the village where they were heading to for "protective duties" to protect the village from bandits and some nin that had recently been attacking the village.

we have 3 houses available to you, tsunade didnt want to make it seem obvious that we have nin here to protect us, did she tell you the gist.

Kakashi nodded while naruto hinata and niji just stood there looking at him, what hadnt he told them.

"i will leave it for you to sort out then, please come back and join me for dinner, now please go and make yourself comfey i will have Kanta here escort you to your houses".

On the way there kakashi explained what was going on,

"ok were in 3 houses which meanss two people will have to share, my say is hinata gets her own room naruto neiji double and i will get my own room"

"nani" shouted naruto "why do you get your own room. . .

kakashi just gave an eye crickle and walked on, they soon reached the houses and got settled in, naruto grudgingly although he did notice that his house was close to hinatas so that made him better.

he walked up to her house noticing neji watching him and knew what was going to happen damn them and their bloodline limit.

knocking naruto smiled as a blushing hinata opened the door,

"hey, you wanna go for a walk and then some training"

she nodded and bent down to put her sandles on narutos eyes followed her down, he blushed slightly and looked away waiting for her to get up again.

They headed out of the village to a place where they could train with ought being interupted or destroying anything, seeing as they were here to protect the village. they waled in silence glancing at eachother when they thought the other wouldnt notice but becuase htey were affraid thay were being followed they didnt stand to close together.

it took them about 5 minutes to reach the place that was good enough to train in, hinata got into her stance and waited for naruto to attack.

He ran at her half speed making bunshins as he went, she didnt notice the one poof into the ground and run of. they spared full strength but not aiming to kill by the end of the spar they were tired and sweatey, naruto de activaded the clone and saw that there was noone to close by. he collased on the ground and motioned for hinata to come over and sit beside him.

"Naruto-Kun" she said leaing to sit down she was sore and her chakara was low, she groaned to the ground and lay down beside him he reached out a hand and linked his pinky with hers she blushed slightly as naruto began to talk again about missions he hadnt told her about before.

"hinata" he asked leaning up slightly, she rolled onto her side to look at him,

"hai, Naruto-kun"

"there is soemthing i have to tell you" he sighed, hinata just about flinched it seemed really bad.

"you remmebr the kyuubi, that attacked the village all those years ago"

"hai the one that the fourth defeated" naruto nodded

"well he never really defeated it, hea sealed it away in a small child" he looked down, as hinata ghasped,

"the red chakara, you have the kyuubi sealed inside of you" he looked down again about to roll over and get to his feet looking away.

hinata just sat there in silance.

"your not a monster naruto" he looked up at her, and let out a small fox grin.

"i have admired you since the acadamy the way you stood up for what you believed in, you Naruto Uzumaki are not a monster, you are a great man, and will become hokage one day"

naruto continued to look at her then a huge grin spread across his face,

"i Love you Hinata"

She just looked at him blushed then promptly feinted, naruto sheepishly looked around and picked her up bridal style taking her back to "her" house.

When he got there neiji was waiting outside the door just sitting on the steps.

"were about to go for dinner so get washed up" he just glanced at the passed out gil in naruto's arms sighed and rolled his eyes.

"go have a shower i will wake her up".

Groggily hinata woke up to find neiji getting out a new pair of clothes for her she looked aound the room and noticed that it was the house she was to be living in while on this mission, then it hit her, naruto had told her he loved her.

she sat up blushing furiously

"good time with naruto i take it" neiji said

hinata just nodded and blushed some more.

"niji-kun" he looked at her eye brow raised in question. she looked like she was about to say someting but then stopped.

"were going for tea at the lords house in about 30 minutes you need to shower, ive already got your clothes out"

with this he walked out of the room, hinata quickly got undressed and walked into the shower thinking over all that naruto had told her today.

she got dressed quickly and met kakashi outside. waiting for her.

"neiji and naruto have gone ahead" he said as he started to walk towards the lords house.

hinata just muffled to herself gees just cos i enjoy my showers, (we all know what she was enjoying OH Naruto Kun)

They reached the house in relative silence apart from the ocasional giggle from kakashi over his smutty boook oh itcha itcha. . . A thought hit her if jirya was dead who was writing them now?. . . .

shaking the thought from her mind she entered the lords house and took the empty seat next to neiji opposite from naruto.

the dinner wasnt very interesting naruto seemed to get on well with the lords son Kanta who was full of life and basically bowd down and worshiped naruto, hinata giggled at his antics he was so goofy which was proberbly why she loved him.

after filling themselves up or well waiting for naruto to clean the lord out of house and home they walked in a group sleepily to the houses, still neiji prick was standing inbetween naruto and hinata like they were sudenly going to find an ally and go of and fornicate! . . eh he he he. . .

as the thought passed narutos mind he coughed nervously and hurried his stance a little bit till he was walking ahead of them down the road.

hinata just giggled then ubruptly shut up when she saw the look neiji was giving her sighing she went back to just a reserved walk. smiling to her self he loved her.

Back in the house naruto was waiting in the lounge writing something, when neiji came in he hid the pages and put them in his pocket. smiling nervously. he began to walk back to his room.

"naruto" naruto stopped on the spot stiff as a board a little shivver going up his spine.

"i hope your intentions with my cousin are honourable" he said staring at narutos back

"I respect you naruto, but if you hurt my cousin in anyway at all, i swear i will cut of all your chakara reserves and watch as you die slowly" an audible gulp came from narutos direction

"hai, Neiji i like her allot, when i become hokage i plan to marry her"

neiji smirked behind naruto good he thought, naruto becoming hokage ment 2 good things for the family removal of the caged bird seal and happieness for hinata,

"i will not go back on my word becuase thats my way of the ninja"

he turned around and looked at neiji straight in the face before smiling a huge teethy grin and walking of to his room,

"night"

Meanwhile kakashi was into his smutty book once again and hinata was having a lovely shower.

Skip TO KONOHA ! with more Fluf

Sasuke had, had no sleep after what happened with sakura.. what had happened why id he feel like this groaning he went and banged his head on the table what was going on with my life! i mean yes i had thought about sakura while i was away but not like this well at least not as often,

Since coming back and seeing her these thoughts about sakura had become a common experience.

he sighed and lay his head agains the table closeing his eyes and waiting for the pink and green to vanish and drifting of to sleep.

meanwhile sakura was cuddled up in bed after crying herself to sleep, ino was worred about her and considering sakura was on her bed. sighing she got up and got ready for work shed tell tsunade sakura was feeling a bit ill and cover for her till she got to work.

she left a note on the door. Sakura gone to work will cover for you dont be to late, a sob escaped sakuras sleeping lips just as ino was walking out the door, "sasuke baka" she grumbles out the door, meeting sai who was standing there doing nothing much seeming not to wait for her.

"here to walk me to work are you" he gave a smile and held out and arm.

* * *

Ok thats is for my fan fiction today. er well this chapter anyway, yey 5 day weekend actualyl got something done. . .

please review much appreciated and i wanna know some things to add so tell me what you want and i will try me best to do it for you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ok hmm well not to sure what direction im going wit this one but thanks for the reviews and I can honestly say I have no clue when im going to finish or when my next update is going to be, but I will try and make it quick smart.

Thanks for the support and hopefully I can get Naruto and Hinata together! finally thought of a good way ) (cliché hard).

Here we go.

Sakura opened her eyes then abruptly closed them again, rolling over and shoving her head under the pillow.

"Ino pig what's the time"

She rolled over and looked around the room. Noticing no Ino. She stretched out and pushed the blankets of her, slowly getting up and waling to the bathroom.

She looked as awful as she felt. Splashing some cold water onto her face to wake her up a bit more then she walked over to the shower and turned it on. Noticing the note on the door.

"Thank you Ino" she said under her breath grabbing the note and chucking it in the bin. About 30 minutes later sakura was ready to head to work. Cursing Sasuke under her breath all the while.

It took her about another 5 minutes roof hopping to get to the hospital where she was met with an angry tsunade.

"Since when have you been late for work when sick normally I have to drag you kicking and screaming home"?

Sakura knew this was true but couldn't think of anything better to say

"Im feeling better now, Tsunade-sama, im ready to go to work now"

Tsunade just nodded and stepped aside to let sakura through, rubbing her temples she headed back to wards her office. As sakura continued walking down the hall.

Sakura spotted Ino in the break room having a snack, and walked inside she would head to her office later.

Sakura has an office wow . . .

Well what happened with sakura was that she was fast going to exceed the Hokage in both strength and medical skills as tsunade was fast running out of things to teach her, and sakura was now working on her own sort of medical mysteries department finding cures for poisons and new medical jutsu to help out on the field. She was also working on the granny from sands chakara, life replacement jutsu trying to make better and so no lives were lost.

She was doing this one for Naruto, for they were thinking of removing the demon fox when he was old and about to die and sealing it away in something else and she wanted to make it so he could live longer, enjoy the rest of his life without the demon haunting him.

(Yes sakura knows so does Sasuke not just Hinata im only putting this comment so your not like plot hole there are enough of them already)

As sakura walked in Ino looked up and smiled,

"Sleep in forehead" she said with a slight smirk. Sakura smiled

"Thanks for not waking me pig" and so the conversation went with these little insults, Ino's break was over and she headed back to the station to receive patients, while sakura headed to her personal lab and office.

As she walked in she nearly walked straight back out again but was to late he had already spotted her, she pretended like she hadn't seen him and walked to her desk and started picking thought her notes, she noticed the one's about the life transplant were out, what had he been looking at those for, grumbling again she found the one she was looking for then she went in search of the scroll that held the poison, 'time to get to work'

Switch people we are now Sasuke baka

He had spoken to tsunade about 20 minutes before sakura arrived she had told him to wait in her office, to his surprise her office was some like huge herb garden with shelves upon shelves of books, he didn't even feel that bad about reading the papers . . . or did he

He was trying to think on what to say to her, ah sorry sakura I didn't mean for it to happen this way, want to go get some ramen,

No no no he just couldn't think of anything to say at all, when she walked in he froze then she started acting strangely its like he wasn't there at all he tried to get her attention several times but each time she just blatantly ignored him, he reached out to touch her shoulder and she visibly flinched.

He was starting to get angry all he wanted to do was talk, ignoring the flinched he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"Talk to me damn it," he said straight to her face she looked away.

He placed a hand under her chin and pulled her face around to his, she looked at him straight in the eye he could see the steely glint she had in her eyes.

"What are you doing her Sasuke -San" he glared at her at the use of the suffix she gave him

"I came to talk to you, but you don't seem to want to talk to me"

"What happened last night between you and me Sasuke should not have happened I know you don't feel for me the way I feel for you so why toy with my emotions like im a child"

Sasuke looked away he'd realised she still had feelings for him but because he was still an incompetent prat when it came to feelings he didn't know how deep it was and he didn't know how to react, he just stood there looking at her onyx eyes on Green, she was the first to look away as she tried to dislodge herself from his grip.

He seemed to be trying to say something, opening and closing his mouth over and over again

"I don't know how to ah . . . Its hard for me"

Sakura looked at him once again this time with a different look in her eye seemingly more understanding. So he continued

"Its hard to show how I err I don't understand" ugh he looked away in defeat, letting her go

"Do you love me?" she asked him he looked away

"I don't know but I feel something" he looked at her again as she stepped closer,

"I need more then something Sasuke-Kun, do you want me?"

He continued looking at her and nodded,

"Then why did you stop last night"?

"I didn't know if you wanted it, I didn't want to hurt you"

She looked away, but continued to push her body close to his.

"Kiss me" his eyes widened as he looked down at the woman before him leaning down slowly placing his arms around her waist he kissed her slowly and passionately, pulling her in tighter feeling the warmth of her body the feel of it against him.

They pulled away and sakura blushed slightly and was a bit breathless.

"I should be getting back to work now, but I will come over for tea tonight make sure to get food on the way home"

He smiled and they both turned towards the door where a smirking tsunade stood,

"Heartsick" she said as she turned around and walked out smiling to herself.

Meanwhile at this exact moment in a forest village far from here Naruto were out training again.

Naruto sent some clones in an intricate attack of CHARGE! Hinata just deflected it and sent them all flying in little puffs of smoke, so the day continued and they managed to go father into the forest then they had before, being to engrossed in their mock battle that they hadn't noticed the 5 jounin level ninja approaching, suddenly 3 were on Naruto and knocked him out with a surprise attack instantly wrapping him in chakara strings then dealing with Hinata.

They soon had the "couple" knocked out and were taking them back to their hideout concealing their tracks.

You may be thinking where were kakashi and Neiji well they didn't think that anything would happen and also they thought that Hinata and Naruto deserved some alone time and that they wouldn't do anything stupid to jeopardise the mission or the set up with tsunade.

Naruto and Hinata woke in a small damp cell, Naruto had woken up before her and taken in the situation which consisted of lots and lots of hey where the hell are well et me out what do you think your doing, and then a loud itei as he ran as fast as he could from the electric bars, he couldn't seem to summon any chakara either.

He'd run to Hinata's side as she started groaning, she sat up and Naruto knelt in front of her,

"Are you alright he asked" taking her hands in his and kissing them she nodded and stood up only to sit down and lean against the wall, Naruto came and sat beside her taking his hand in hers, he could tell she was scared so he squeezed it for comfort.

She looked paler then usual, but she was becoming better.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned around to face Hinata her face was centimetres from his he smiled his foxy grin,

"Every tings going to be fine Hinata" he said reaching up to push a strand of hair out of her face, she leaned into the hand closing her eyes and smiling slightly, Naruto pushed the hand back father till it was curling around her neck and pulled her towards him.

Hinata swam every time they kissed, it gave her a nice feeling, she loved it this time was no different, Naruto pulled her over so she was sitting cross ways on his lap only breaking the kiss for air.

His hand reached up under her top hands tickling the skin, she squirmed slightly giggling, she could feel him smirk against the kiss, he started to move his hands around her belly in little designs she squirmed even more but she liked the feel of his hands on her skin.

She let out a small moan in his mouth as his hand went up to cup her breast he knew she liked it he slipped his hand under her bra, keeping one hand around her waist. They sat like this for about 5 minutes before they herd someone coming Naruto let go of Hinata and stood up pushing her behind him.

There was the sound of keys on a gate and it swung open.

"We've been ordered to take you to Pein Sama" the first ninja spoke; Naruto stood still not moving a muscle. Youou will either be compliant or you will be beaten til you are bloody and unconscious and then we will have our way with that little girlie of yours, Pein-sama wants you so he will get you no matter what the condition"

Naruto took a firm hold of Hinata and murmured something to her a moment later he felt the light weight of chakara string around his writs not letting go of her hand he walked into the centre of the group and compliantly walked with them.

It took them the better part of a day to get to the country of rain, they entered unknown to the towns people and headed up to the upper levels of the city where they were to meet with "Pein-sama" Naruto growled at the thought of him, who was he. He knew that he had pairings all over his face but according to Jirya's info he had some kind of bloodline limit. And copies. All with a different genjutsu taijutsu or ninjutsu.

Naruto was getting angry again and an aura of death started emitting around him Hinata seeing this placed a calling hand on his shoulder and watched as the red slowly faded from his eyes once again.

Sighing he smiled at her and regained hold of the hand that had touched his shoulder, his hair was sagging over his eyes and he was soaking wet.

It took the about 20 minutes of walking in the rain to reach the top where Pein was supposedly living,

when they got there they were greeted by a woman who had short blue hair and a perfectly crafted paper rose sticking in her hair she looked sad but reserved to the life she was living. Her eyes were a pale green not as stunning as Sakura's Naruto thought to himself. She had the coat of Akatsuki on so this was Pein's partner.

She didn't say anything but they got the general idea that they were to follow her inside.

She took them thought many winding corridors to a small room with a bed in it.

"You shell rest here, till Pein will see you" she said and then walked out ignoring Naruto's shouts of protest.

He and Hinata sat on the side of the bed Naruto wrapping a comforting arm around Hinata as he lay down, if they wanted to kill us they would have done it already. With this he drifted of to sleep with Hinata lying comfortably in his arms.

Ok ok that's the end of that chapter cos im really tired no more tomorrow even tho its the weekend, so yea . . .. Going out but on Sunday I may get something up but going to work on the Konoha pleasure stay,

Please review, hope I got some Naruhina in there for you, its the only way I could really think of them to get together and I was working on the fact that fear is the worlds greatest aphrodisiac . . .

Cheers Loren


End file.
